Mario X Tetris
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Tetris series. Tetris (Game Boy) When playing a two-player linked game, Player 1 is rapresented by Mario and player two by Luigi and at the end of each round the winning player's character is seen exulting, while the losing player's character is seen crying. In this scene each player always sees their character in the foreground and the other player's in the background, and the winner player sees them facing the screen, while the loser sees them from their back, giving the illusion of the same scene being seen from two different perspectives. File:Tetris_Mario.png|Muliplayer Tetris, playing as Mario (on a GameCube Game Boy Player). File:Tetris_mariobros.png|Player 2 winning a round as Luigi (regular Game Boy). File:Tetris_mariobros2.png|Player 1 losing as Mario (Game Boy Player). Tetris (NES) November 1989 Finishing the game in Type B mode, will show a cutscene of some people dancing and playing instruments. While they're generic characters in the Game Boy version, in the NES version they're replaced with Nintendo characters. These include Peach clapping, Bowser playing accordion, Mario jumping and Luigi dancing. The other characters are Donkey Kong, Pit from Kid Icarus, Samus from Metroid and Link from Zelda (see here for other details). This is considered a type 1 link because the characters appear phisically in the game's world, and not just as images, even if they don't directly interact with the game. 3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Tetris/Nintendo World Cup november 1989 This game cartdrige contains three NES games: Super Mario Bros., Tetris and Nintendo World Cup. All versions of the games are identical to the original, the only addition being obviously a game select sceen at the start. Tetris & Dr. Mario December 1994 This game cartdrige containins enhanced versions of the NES games Tetris and Dr. Mario. The gameplay in both games remains the same, they only feature improved graphics. The game also includes a new "Mixed Match" mode where the players have to play Tetris mode B then Dr. Mario and finally Tetris mode A. File:TetrisDrMario.jpg File:TetrisDrMario_mixed.png|Gameplay of "Mixed Match", with Player 1 at the Dr. Mario stage while Player 2 is playing Tetris. Mario Artist: Polygon Studio August 29, 2000 The "Block" microgame in the game is based on Tetris, since it features a falling block that the player must direct toward an opening in the bottom, filling the lines. Tetris DS march 20, 2006 Tetris DS features six different game modes, each one with themes from a different Nintendo game and Standard Mode is considered the Mario-themed mode (For details about other modes see here). Actually the last half of levels (11 to 20) feature themes from other Famicom/NES games, but due to the increasing difficulty and speed of gameplay, this mode do is played with Mario themes for the most part. Likely due to it being the basic mode, Mario and a Lakitu are also shown on the cover of the game. Additionally, the only thing that makes this a Type 1 link is Mario's appearance in the title screen, where he's seen fighting Tetrominos as if they were Goombas. Standard Mode features the classic Tetris gameplay with the background showing images from Nintendo games. The play field is only on the bottom screen of the Nintendo DS, while the top screen shows images from the game, with redesigned backgrounds. Additionally the background of the playfield shows a still image from the game while to its side there's a rotating sprite from the game. The theme shown changes in every level, that means every ten lines cleared, and the first ten levels are all themes from Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. 3, while each level from 11 to 20 shows images from a different Nintendo game (see here for details about them). Details for the Mario ones, indicating top screen animation / playfield background / sprite at the right of the playfield: TetrisDSstandard01.png|'Level 1': Super Mario Bros. overworld / Flagpole / Small Mario. TetrisDSstandard02.png|'Level 2': Super Mario Bros. World 1-1 / Blocks / Goomba TetrisDSstandard03.png|'Level 3': Super Mario Bros. World 1-2 / Underground bonus area / Koopa Troopa TetrisDSstandard04.png|'Level 4': Super Mario Bros. 3 World 1-1 / ? Blocks / Raccoon Mario TetrisDSstandard05.png|'Level 5': Super Mario Bros. 3 World 1-1 / Coins / Frog Mario TetrisDSstandard06.png|'Level 6': Super Mario Bros. 3 World 1-1 / Grass Land King throne room (dog form) / Tanooki Mario. TetrisDSstandard07.png|'Level 7': Super Mario Bros. World 1-2 / ? Blocks and moving platforms / Lakitu TetrisDSstandard08.png|'Level 8': Super Mario Bros. World 4-3 / Piranha Plants / Super Mushroom TetrisDSstandard09.png|'Level 9': Super Mario Bros. World 4-3 / Mushroom Platforms / Super Luigi TetrisDSstandard10.jpg|'Level 10': Super Mario Bros. fight with Bowser (based on World 2-4) / ? Block and Podoboos / Bowser Tetris 99 - Version 2.0 September 5, 2019 Update 2.0 of Tetris 99 added new background themes based on Nintendo games, each purchasable for 15 tickets in-game, and they include one based on Super Mario Bros. For details on all the featured themes see Nintendo X Tetris#Tetris 99. License The NES version of Tetris, as well as Tetris DS were produced by Nintendo, so they could freely include characters from their series in them and boudle them with other games. Similarily Tetris 99 was published by Nintendo exclusively for the Nintendo Switch, so they gave authorization to use Nintendo themes in the game. "Block" in Mario Artist: Polygon Studio is only vaguely inspired on Tetris, so Nintendo didn't need an authorization for it. Category:Links Category:Type 1 links Category:Direct links